


Competitive Spirit

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: ''I can help, if you want?''Being left alone in a gym storage room with Shinobu, with nobody to interrupt them - that was an opportunity neither was going to waste.





	Competitive Spirit

''Huuh!''

''C-Catch it!''

''Aye~!''

The sound of panting and the smack of skin-on-ball echoed throughout the gym as the two teams of Ooarai Girls Academy struck the volleyball between them. The game was close, only causing both teams to try harder as if it was a true competition, their spirit not allowing them to take defeat so casually. However competitive spirit only took you so far, and skill played a more important part.

''Hi-yah!'' Shinobu Kawanishi grunted, smacking the ball over the net – and scoring the final point.

From the sidelines the coach blew the whistle, signalling the end of the game. The two teams crossed the net and congratulated the others, many patting Shinobu on the shoulder or enviously asking her to be on their team next time. All of it was light-hearted and without malice, nobody letting their lose give them a case of bruised ego. In the end it was just practice anyway.

Sitting upon the benches 'Junior' watched, taking in the sight of Shinobu smiling and talking with the other girls. 'Junior' wasn't his actual name, but rather a nickname Shinobu herself gave him due to him being two inches shorter than her, despite them being in the same year. The nickname had eventually stuck – by this point, more people knew his nickname than his actual name.

Despite being a guy he was still allowed in the school, or at least the gym area – mainly due to his own academy's gym being under reconstruction due to an accident. With the sports competitions coming up in the following weeks, the students of his own academy were allowed to use Ooarai's, if only until theirs was fixed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Shinobu approaching him, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the slight smile she gave him. Many of the guys at his academy had used this opportunity to get close with the girls of Ooarai... and he wasn't any different, in that regard.

''Hello Junior.'' Shinobu greeted lightly.

''Hey.'' He smiled in reply, nodding towards the court. ''You did incredible, Shinobu. You never stopped moving... how you have the stamina, I'll never know. You could probably beat half our basketball team easily.''

A soft laugh slipped past her lips, cheeks dusting pink. ''Hmhm... thanks. It wasn't an easy game, but it's refreshing. Gets the blood flowing.''

He nodded in agreement but before he could speak, the coach yelled across the room. ''Hey, Shinobu! Mind putting the gear away today?''

''Sure!'' The athletic teen shouted in reply, earning a thumbs-up from the coach before he ushered the other volleyball players into the changing rooms, heading off into his office a moment afterwards. ''Great... well, I don't mind missing Geography anyway...''

''I can help, if you want?'' He perked up, eager to please his 'close friend'.

Shinobu gave him a pretty smile. ''Hm. Thanks, _Junior~_''

The rare, playful sing-song tone she used was enough to make him blush, earning another soft laugh from the usually-serious girl.

…

It took several rounds of carrying stuff back-and-forth into the storage room, from the several volleyballs to the stuff the teams before them left. While he usually disliked having to do what amounted to tidying up... doing it with Shinobu as company was actually pretty pleasant.

And not because he got to see her stretch and bend over a lot, accentuating her assets. Nope, not at all.

''Haah...'' He sighed, dumping the large bundle of netting into the corner of the room, wincing at the ache in his muscles. That thing wasn't light by any standards.

He glanced out the corner of his eye over to Shinobu, watching her bend over at the waist and carefully spill the armful of volleyballs into the cage. She straightened up a moment later and moved over to one of the spare benches in the room, sighing deeply as she sat down.

''Let's take a break...'' Shinobu sighed, putting her arms behind her and rolling her neck around, working out the kinks.

Junior was all too happy to agree, making his way over to her and taking a seat next to her, allowing himself to relax. The walls of the storage room were thick enough that no sound penetrated them, leaving the two sitting in near-silence – the sound of their breathing and the low hum of the overhead lights being the only sounds in the room.

From the corner of eye he spied a glance at Shinobu, her eyes closed. Movement south drew his attention and he dared a look at her chest, his face heating up slightly as he saw her clothed breasts rise and fall with each deep breath she took. While they were far from the biggest he had seen, the size didn't bother him – they were Shinobu's, which made them all the more enamouring to him.

''Hmhm... where are you looking, Junior?''

His cheek heated up and he looked away, not needing to glance at her face to know she was looking at him with eyes full of amusement. ''N-Nowhere...''

Shinobu chuckled softly. ''If you wanted to see, you could've just asked...''

The ruffling of cloth drew his attention, and when he looked back at her he found that she had lifted her shirt up – revealing her small boobs, clad in a simple white sports bra. After a moment Shinobu gently pushed her bra up as well, allowing her breasts to breath freely, her face heating up slightly from her bold action.

''You look so cute when you're flustered.'' She smiled slightly, a hint of playful teasing in her eyes.

At her inviting look he raised a hand, bringing it up to her chest and gently cupping one of her small breasts, easily fitting in his hand. They were rather flat and round, but had a softness like dough that made him instinctively squeeze them – eliciting a soft moan from the taller girl, her cheeks darkening a shade as he tenderly groped her.

Keeping her shirt up with one hand Shinobu slipped her hand down, laying it on his crotch. He blushed at her delicate touch, his gym shorts doing little to hide how quickly he was getting hard. He stiffened as her delicate fingers brushed against his concealed cock, placing her palm against his swelling hardness and gently rubbing him, her smile turning a touch bashful as she did something so lewd.

''Nn... Shinobu...'' He grunted, worriedly glancing at the door. ''Should we... be doing it here...?''

''It's fine. I don't mind missing class.''

''That's... not the point...''

Shinobu chuckled softly, leaning in closer until her forehead pressed against his. ''We'll hear them coming. Plus it feels kind of... dangerous, doing it like this, doesn't it?''

She tilted her head down, pressing her lips against his in a feathery-light kiss, one he instinctively reciprocated. Her lips were amazingly soft, the faint taste of strawberry water lingering and inviting him to kiss her more, something he readily did. Shinobu groaned into the kiss as he squeezed her small breast, growing confident enough to brush his thumb over her nipple, sending a teasing spark of warmth fluttering through her.

They broke apart for air, staring into each other's eyes before their lips met in another kiss, almost magnetically attracted to each other. As their lips affectionately meshed together Shinobu daringly slipped her hands under his gym shorts and into his boxers, nursing his swollen cock. He gasped quietly at her dainty touch, feeling her thin fingers delicately curl around his shaft and slowly pump his dick, jerking him off with teasing slowness.

''Mn... Shinobu...'' He let out a strained groan, lips briefly retreating from hers.

Shinobu smiled, kissing him again. ''Hm? Something the matter~?''

Not one to be outdone he released her breast, instead sliding his hand down her toned stomach and into her shorts. Shinobu stiffened briefly in surprise, face turning red as his shoved his hand into her panties. To his delight she let out a cute moan as his fingers ghosted over her bare pussy, the softness of her lower lips exciting him. He vividly remembered their previous times together, and no matter how many times he touched her down there it still drove him wild just thinking about touching her.

''A-Ah...'' Shinobu moaned lewdly into the kiss, gripping his cock tighter and moving her hand faster, jerking him off seriously.

He ignored the pleasant sensation, instead pushing back against her and hungrily devouring her adorable moans. His tongue slipped out and prodded her teeth, silently asking for entry and eagerly pushing into her mouth the moment she let him. Their tongues wrestled lustfully together, both competing fiercely even as their fingers lewdly toyed with the other.

Shinobu groaned as he pushed two fingers into her pussy, a grin crossing his face as he felt how wet she was getting. Her inner walls tightly squeezed his fingers, lewd moans escaping the volleyball player as he scissored them inside her pussy. Her hips buckled and twitched as his fingering grew more feverish, adding a third finger into the mix and earning a pleased moan in response, unconsciously pushing her hips towards his wriggling fingers.

''Mm...'' Shinobu breathed as they broke off from the kiss, panting lightly as they got each other off.

An idea struck her and she smirked, releasing his cock and tugging his hand out her underwear. Before he could lament the loss of her hand she got down on her knees in front of him, her slight smirk not fading as she gripped the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down – allowing his erect cock to spring free, nearly bopping her on the nose.

A pretty blush dusted her cheeks as she leaned in, bringing her lips close before planting a soft kiss on his cock. He gasped lightly at the sensation of her wet lips, shuddering as she began peppering his dick with gentle kisses. She trailed kisses up the underside of his cock before licking the tip, only to kiss down the side of his shaft a moment later. A pleasurable shiver ran through him as she licked the base of his cock, teasingly rubbing the tip of his dick with her palm.

''Hmhm...'' Shinobu laughed softly at his strained expression. ''Don't strain yourself too much... cum whenever you need to...''

While she spoke she trailed a single finger up his painfully-erect cock, circling the tip before bringing her lips close – and taking his cock into her mouth. Instantly he groaned, the wet warmth of her mouth surrounding his shaft and sending waves of hot pleasure rushing through him, leaving him barely able to resist thrusting his hips. Shinobu was clearly aware of that fact, smiling slightly as she pushed herself down his shaft, stopping only when she was a little over halfway down.

The volleyball player hummed lightly as she bobbed her head, pleasurable vibrations travelling along his cock at the sound. Her tongue teasing stroked the underside of his shaft, curling around and coating his cock in her saliva. Meeting his gaze Shinobu smirked, tilting her head so his cock hit her cheek and made it bulge.

He groaned at the lewd sight, earning a pleased smirk from Shinobu as she pulled back, his twitching cock escaping her mouth. She quickly wrapped her hand around his cock and quickly jerked him off, knocking the breath from his lungs as hot pleasure lanced along his nerves like lightning.

''Heh...'' Shinobu smirked, smooching the tip of his dick and watching his cock twitch in her hand. ''You're nearly there, aren't you? Don't hold back, alright?''

''Mn...'' He grunted in reply, his heavy breathing only quickening as Shinobu continued sucking him off. ''I-I'm...!''

Her tongue slipped out, licking the underside of his tip and sending a spike of sharp pleasure rushing through him. He gasped at the sensation, muscles uncoiling and his orgasm rushing through him – before with a groan he climaxed, ropes of cum shooting out his cock and splattering across Shinobu's face, a pleased coo escaping her as she continued jerking him, coaxing out more of his seed.

A shudder ran through him as his orgasm ended, leaving his dick achingly sensitive in her hand – a dark blush covering his cheeks at the sight of Shinobu's cum-covered face. She flashed him a seductive smile and pushed herself to her feet, swaying her hips slightly as she moved over to where she left her towel, using it to wipe her face clean.

Dropping her towel, Shinobu glanced at her watch. ''We've still got some time... I suppose there's no harm in it...''

Before he could question what she meant, Shinobu bent over and hooked her thumbs into her red shorts. His cheeks heated up as he watched her pull her shorts _and _panties down her thighs, revealing her rear as she pulled them down her shins and off her feet, leaving her lower half completely bare to his gaze.

Shinobu turned to face him, blushing cutely but still wearing a somewhat-seductive smirk. With nervous confident she approached him, crossing the distance and sitting on his lap. Both of them shuddered as her slick pussy touched his sensitive cock, the sensation of her soft folds easily getting him excited for more – especially since they had never gone this far. Touching each other? Done that. Eating her out and her blowing him? Been there. But actual, outright sex? Nada.

As if reading his thoughts, Shinobu smiled slightly. ''First time for everything, huh?''

''Y-Yeah...''

She flashed him a light smile and leaned in. He met her halfway, their lips meeting in a kiss that rapidly became more heated, the lust coursing through them egging them on. His hands moved down to her ass, groping and squeezing her butt – eliciting a pleased groan from Shinobu. As if in reply she started rolling her hips and rubbed her pussy against his cock, the gentle friction making him gasp and moan.

''Mm...'' Shinobu hummed into the kiss, laying her hands on his shoulders and focusing more on her hips, rolling them in gentle back-and-forth motions.

A combination of her heated kisses, her lustful grinding and the knowledge of what was about to come was easily enough to make him hard again. Something that Shinobu quickly found out as his erect cock pressed against her pussy lips, earning a moan from the volleyball player. She ceased rolling her hips and broke off from the kiss, flashing him a demure smile and raised her hips, knees carefully balancing on the bench beneath them.

Without a word Shinobu lowered herself down, the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy before slipping between her folds, easily sliding into her slick pussy. The taller girl moaned lowly, eyes fluttering closed and tipping her head back, continuing to push herself further down his erect shaft. He hissed as her hot tightness surrounded his cock, lovingly squeezing every inch of his dick and practically sucking him in, the prospect making him shudder.

''Ah~'' Shinobu moaned sexily, rocking her hips and inching herself deeper down – a little over two-thirds of his cock inside her pussy. ''Mn... I feel so _full_...''

He blushed at her words, earning a sly smirk from his partner before she moaned again, any thoughts of teasing him dissolving in the wake of the pleasure coursing through her. On instinct he gripped her waist, barely resisting the urge to buck his hips and plunge into her folds, excitement buzzing in his veins. He reigned in such aggressive desires, instead sitting back and letting Shinobu ride him slowly, her cute moans echoing off the concrete walls as she impaled herself on his cock.

Looking down at their connected parts he could see her pussy swallowing his cock, feeling her inner walls clamping around his twitching dick at the same time. Her arousal leaked down his cock as she rode him, dissolving any lingering discomfort and allowing Shinobu to move without fear of hurting either of them, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it.

''Mm... ahh... ahh...'' Shinobu panted, gripping his shoulders tighter as she bounced on his cock. ''Nn... Junior...''

She leaned down, passionately capturing his lips in a heated kiss, one he gladly returned. The taste of her soft lips was addicting to him, his hands moving back to her ass and affectionately squeezing her rear. Shinobu groaned into his mouth, daringly moving her hips faster and bouncing up and down, barely managing to not break the kiss.

Soon however the burning heat building in her pelvis made her retreat from the kiss, instantly moving with more vigour than before. ''M-Mm...!''

He was still sensitive from her blowing him, and in turn she was still aroused from his fingering. With that in mind it was no surprise that both of them quickened their pace, the lust rushing through them egging them to do whatever they wanted, to extract as much pleasure from each other as physically possible.

Shinobu moaned cutely as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, hungrily kissing her sensitive spot and making her writhe in his lap. Her brief moment of distraction was ruthlessly capitalised on, and before she could even consider protesting he picked her up – a startled gasp escaping the half-naked girl as his twitching dick slipped out of her. He carried her a few steps over to the gym mats before kneeling down, dropping her a second later.

''Nn!'' Shinobu grunted as her back hit the spongy blue mat – moaning lowly as he hastily spread her legs apart, allowing him to push his throbbing cock back into her folds. ''A-Ah~!''

Despite his inexperience lust did most of the work, his hands gripping Shinobu's hips before he immediately resumed thrusting into her. Shinobu mewled heatedly as he pounded into her, slamming his cock repeatedly into her quivering pussy and rapidly bringing both of them closer to climax, something both of them were acutely aware of.

''I-Inside...'' The half-naked Shinobu breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He felt embarrassment flutter through his chest but didn't focus on it, only giving a distracted nod to his partner – too focused on the heavenly sensation of her pussy to really care either way. If anything her plea excited him further, his thrusts instinctively speeding up and becoming rougher, pounding Shinobu's pussy wildly and eliciting cutely lustful moans from the normally reserved girl. She tightened around his cock and clawed blindly at the mat, her moans quickly rising in pitch until-!

''A-_Ah~!_'' Shinobu cried out, back arching off the mat as her orgasm crashed down on her.

Hot pleasure shot through his cock as her already-tight pussy strangled his cock, her juices squirting out around his shaft. The sensation was all it took to push him over the edge, a gasp tearing itself from his throat as he lost control – unloading ropes of cum into Shinobu's pussy, eliciting throaty groans from the slim girl as he came inside of her.

His hips didn't stop moving for a few seconds, continuing to drive his shaft into her folds and pumping his seed into her until he had no more to give. As his orgasm came to an abrupt end he gasped, collapsing atop Shinobu – groaning as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him against her half-naked body.

''Haah... hah...'' Shinobu panted in his ear. ''Mm... that felt... _ amazing _...''

''Mn...'' He grunted in reply, twitching as she unravelled her legs from around his waist.

He mustered the strength to push himself up, staring into Shinobu's eyes – noticing a spark of deviousness in her eyes.

''Do you want... to go again~?''

[END]


End file.
